Dr Whooves: The Two Doctors
by DrWhoFan611
Summary: As the 4th Doctor and his assistant Ramona continues their search for the last fragment after a short vacation, they ended up in Equestira. Where they meet up with their fellow Doctor, Time Turner AKA: Dr Whooves. As the two of them and there lovely assistants Ditzzy Doo and Ramona along with the main 6 characters search for the last Fragment.
1. Chapter 1 The Last Fragment

**Dr Whooves: The Two Doctors**

**Now not all the credit goes to me, half of the credit goes to SeniorCopyCat. So please go to his account and subscribe! Me and him decided to create a FanFiction together. I chose Dr Who and he chose My Little Pony. Together we discussed the plot together and I'll write it all down. I hope you'll like it, and please give me a review and let me know if its brilliant or lazy. If there's anything wrong with it then please let me know so I can fix it. And if your British, then please let me know if I made a good British accent for The Doctor, Ramona, Rarity, Time Turner (Dr Whooves) and the other British characters. Thank You.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Last Fragment**

_The_ _Doctor_ and _Ramona_ wore sight seeing in France, they wore staring in awe at the Eiffel Tower. Ramona commented "Wow, that's beautiful," The Doctor agreed

"Indeed Ramona. Did you know this is the most relaxing place in the whole Universe?" Ramona looked at him and asked

"Oh really?" The Doctor answered

"Indeed." Ramona continued looking at the Eiffel Tower. Then she remembered something.

"Oh Doctor, are we going to look for the last fragment?" The Doctor was still looking at the tower as he answered

"Oh we are…. just after I… ah…"

The Doctor tried to find a way to avoid this so he can take a nice long 50 year vacation. As if Ramona could read his mind, she finished his sentence

"After you take your 50 year vacation? No Doctor, we need to find the last Fragment because the entire Universe is depending on us." The Doctor sighed, then said

"Well then… where are we gonna look?" Ramona gave him a look, then said

"Doctor! Don't you remember? The TARDIS always knows where to look once when we connect the tracker to it. Its only been a week, and that would be just an hour in Timelord years," The Doctor knew that, but he just wanted his 50 year vacation (7 down, 18,243 days to go).

Ramona decided it was finally time to go. So She grabbed his arm.

"Come on Doctor, its time to go. There is absolutely no need to start a scene," Ramona pulled his arm, then The Doctor said

"Okay we'll go, I'll fire up K-9."

So now they are in the TARDIS. The Doctor started it up short after he re-booted K-9. The Doctor asked his assistant "Ramona, are you ready?" She nodded, then the Doctor pulled the lever and said "Here we go," Then the inside of the TARDIS started to shake. While the outside started to disappear. It disappeared, then re-appeared and so on and so forth until finally the TARDIS had completely vanished.

**So what do you think? I know this Chapter is short but I promise Copy Cat and I had almost thought through the entire fiction. I just need to write it all down. So there will be longer and better chapters. And by the way, the Ramona in this one is the one with the black hair when she was wearing that purple outfit. Just to make sure we have the right Ramona. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2 What are Cutie Marks?

**Dr Whooves: The Two Doctors**

**Again, if you are from the UK then PLEASE give me your British opinion about this FanFiction. I really want to know if you Britons like this one or not. As you can see on my bio; I'm an American, and I love British shows, movies and books. And I need to know if SeniorCopyCat and I are doing a good job at making a 25% British FanFiction. Thank You.**

**Chapter 2**

**What are Cutie Marks?**

After the same process from before, the TARDIS finally reappeared. Ramona asked "Doctor, where are we?" The Doctor got a good look at the screen, then answered

"We are in a new world," Ramona replied

"I know that, can you be a bit more pacific?" The Doctor explained

"Remember all those planets we visited?" Ramona nodded, The Doctor continued "Well that was all in the _same_ universe you see, and there used to be just one to contain every speck of life," Ramona did a small hand motion and said

"So…" The Doctor cut to the chase.

"Well it turns out that there is an even smaller and flat universe that contains a small amount of planets. We only discovered two so far." Ramona gasped.

"You mean…?" The Doctor nodded and answered

"Yes. This is a _new_ universe that was just created a thousand years ago," Ramona covered her mouth and gasped. The Doctor added "You know that old myth about the Earth being flat?" Ramona nodded, then The Doctor continued "Well the Earth was the first planet first off, and that planet was actually flat. For a reason not even I know, that planet was changed into a round shape. And then there was the new flat Universe." Ramona snapped her fingers while she exclaimed

"And then Christopher Columbus was the first to discover that the Earth is now round!" K-9 replied

"Affirmative mistress," Ramona excitedly asked

"Oh Doctor, is it safe to go out?" The Doctor nodded. Ramona ran to the door to see what was out there.

**Ramona's first person view**

When I did, I felt something strange about myself. When I got outside I was all the sudden on my 4 feet instead of 2. I couldn't feel my fingers nor my toes. But I could feel the grass on the ground and saw some trees indeed. And I felt a little…. shorter. I asked "Doctor, why do I feel so strange?"

"What are you talking about Ramona?" I told him to come out and see for himself. When he did, I gasped. The Doctor was now all the sudden a… PONY?!

He was a light brown Pony with a darker brown curly mane. The Doctor gasped as well, then he told me "This is what I was afraid of!" I asked

"What, what is it!?" The (Pony) Doctor scratched his head a little and tried to answer

"Well… ahh…" I called for K-9

"K-9, I need a mirror, stat!" K-9 replied

"Affirmative mistress." (It sounds kinda cute when it says that) Then it rolled away and came back with a mirror on his back. He was quite close enough for me to see what happened…

**And we're back in 3rd person view**

Ramona gasped when she saw that the same thing happened to her. She was a dark purple Pony with the same dark flowing hair she already had. She then notice that The Doctor had a picture on his flank. The picture was an hour glass that was kinda half full of sand. She pointed a hoof at it and said "Doctor, there is a strange photo on your flank!" The Doctor turned to see, then replied

"Ah yes, and there is one on your's too." She turned to look and asked

"Where?!" She found it. It was a scroll, she looked at it for a bit, then mumbled "Now this can't get any weirder." The Doctor told her

"Oh Ramona, that is only the beginning!" Ramona's eyes widened. The Doctor remembered something. "Oh yes! I almost forgot, this most be Equestria!" He looked up and about, then continued "So there is more then meets the eye…" Ramona thought for a moment, trying to think of all the possibilities. Then The Doctor explained "Oh yes, and your brand, that is what they call a _Cutie Mark_." Ramona gave him a look, then asked

"Who are… _they_? And why do we have these… _Cute _Marks?" The Doctor answered

"First off, _they_ are the Ponys, like us. And 2nt, those _Cutie _Marks are the magical symbols that shows your special talent." Ramona thought for minute, trying to process this, then she finally understood.

"Oh I get it, so your's is an hour glass because your special talent is time! And mine is a scroll because… of my fair share of knowledge?" The Doctor nodded, then told her

"And that is why you wore chosen as my assistant." Ramona tilted her head, smiled, then replied

"Ohhh, that's sweet Doctor."

"Now lets get to business, shall we?"

**So what did you think? Do you like it? If your form England then please let me know if its good or bad. I really want to see if this a good half British FanFiction. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out! (So do you Britons like that motto?)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Missing Doctor

**Dr Whooves: The Two Doctors**

**Finally, the 3rd chapter is here! Me and SeniorCopyCat had a small and short meeting and I finally wrote it all down. And today is the 4th of July! Well it was when I was writing it, I would never update my Arthur's notes (Unless I really need to). But I would cheek the grammar. Anywho, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Missing Doctor**

Okay, so after about 2 or 3 hours of explaining about the concept of the Unicorns, Pegasi, Earth Ponies etc, The Doctor finally wrapped it all up.

"So do you understand now?" Ramona nodded, then the Doctor clapped his han- *Clears throat* hooves together and rubbed them, then said "Exultant! Now lets get a move on, shall we?" Ramona nodded, then called

"Come on K-9! We are going to need you for the mission." K-9 replied

"Yes mistress," Then followed them.

Ramona put a hoof on her chin and thought for a moment while looking at K-9, then asked

"Doctor, why isn't K-9 a Pony? Or a Dragon for that matter." The Doctor explained

"That's because he is just a machine." Ramona understood and nodded.

After about 5 minuets of walking, they finally found a small town. When they arrived, Ramona gasped while smiling, then exclaimed "Oh my! There're all _so_ _adorable_! Aren't they Doctor?" The Doctor agreed

"Indeed Ramona, In fact-" Then he crashed into a brown Earth Pony stallion with a brown spiky real horse like mane and blue eyes.

The Doctor apologized, then they both gasped. Ramona asked "What's wrong? Do you both know each other or something?" The Doctor answered

"I believe so." The brown Earth Pony asked

"Do I really know you?" The Doctor replied

"I was going to ask the same thing…" Ramona saw his Cutie Mark, then she gasped and exclaimed

"Look Doctor! He has the same Cutie Mark as your's." The brow Earth Pony thought for a moment, then snapped his hooves (Somehow) and said "By Jove! I know you! You're the 4th Doctor! I guess every Time Lord as the same Cutie Mark here. Well, looks like I know how to identify the other Doctors now. So, the Timelords had finally found me I assume." Ramona gasped. Then the Doctor nodded

"Indeed. You must be the 10th Doctor! So why wore you here?" Ramona reminded the fellow Doctor

"You know it is against rule number 611; It clearly states that you can _not_ get attached to a another world and live there for eternity." The 10th Doctor nodded and replied

"Yes yes, I know. But my TARDIS couldn't leave for some reason." 4th Doctor thought for a moment, then asked

"Have you completed your mission yet?" The 10th Doctor looked into the sky for a brief moment, then answered

"Umm… no, I didn't. That was already done for me." The 4th Doctor replied

"Ah looks like it's all is goo- wait, WHAT!?"

The 4th Doctor's eyes widened. The 10th Doctor explained

"Well you see, I failed. My mission was to stop Nightmare Moon and bring back the sun. Have you heard about it?" The 4th Doctor shook his head, then the 10th Doctor asked "So, why did the TARDIS send me _here_?" The 4th Doctor asked

"Wait, did you use the gadget that sets the cornets for you?" The 10th Doctor nodded. Then the 4th Doctor face hoofed

"By Jove! You know that that gadget can be very glitchy sometimes!" The 10th Doctor tried to defend himself, but then a gray Pegasus mare with a bright blond mane, yellow eyes and some bubbles as her Cutie Mark trotted up and said

"Hey _Time_ _Turner_, who's your friends?" Ramona covered her mouth to hide her horrified gasp as she noticed these strange eyes the mare had that was facing the _opposite_ directions!

The 10th Doctor AKA TimeTurneranswered "Oh hey _Ditzzy_. Top of the morning love," Then explained "This here is a fellow Timelord and his assistant. They are here to take me back I assume," He face hoofed, then told The 4th Doctor and Ramona "Oh where are my manners? This is Ditzzy Doo. She is my… assistant." The 4th Doctor gave Ditzzy Doo a look (I'll just call him "The Doctor" again for now on), then asked in a accusing voice

"Oh really?" Time Turner did call Ditzzy _Love_. Ditzzy giggled, then explained

"No silly, we started dating like… 15 years ago." Ramona gasped. The Doctor gave Time Turner a look, then he asked

"You not only gave yourself a name, but you also started _dating your own assistant_!?" Time Turner looked down sheepishly, then confused

"Ahh… yes. In fact, we wore married about a mouth ago. I have been stuck here for _50_ years." The Doctor mumbled something angrily. Ramona knew he must be jealous. Time Turner continued "Ditzzy told me if I was gonna stay here for 50 years and maybe _live_ here for an eternity then I needed a name," The Doctor suggested

"Well, you can help me on my mission. Then you can return with me on my TARDIS." Time Turner looked to Ditzzy for a moment, then asked

"Can she come?" The Doctor sighed, then answered

"Fine. Just as long as she is your _assistant _again," Ditzzy jumped joyfully in the air while yelling

"YES YES YES YES YYYEEESSS!" (Like what Fluttershy did when Rainbow Dash first performed the _Sonic Rainboom _in the _Sonic Rainboom_ episode) Then everypony looked at Ditzzy. She stopped and blushed. Then The Doctor clapped his hooves together and rubbed them again and said

"Okay, lets get started, shall we?"

**So what did you think? This isn't the hole plan that me and my **_**assistant **_**SeniorCopyCat had. Actually, he's my partner. Seriously, no. That's just the tip of the Iceberg! I promise that Copycat and I will make more chapters. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Ditzzy's Fantastic Tour Part 1

**Dr Whooves: The Two Doctors**

**Now I'm not sure if this one is good or not. But I promise me and SeniorCopyCat would work on some miner changes if necessary. Or big ones, it depends. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Ditzzy's Fantastic Tour Part 1**

There was a dark figure inside a dark cave. He was watching something on these computer screens, and it was the only source of light in the cave

He said to himself "Yes, oh yes. This is it! This is what I've been _waiting_ for. Oh how juicy! Oh yes indeed! Oh how wonderfu-" He was cut off by some light turning on from somewhere while a British voice was calling "Oh will you do pipe that down!? Me and my _trophy wife _are trying to have some beauty sleep!" That strange and mysterious character turned his chair to reveal himself. He was a dark brown Earth Pony with a dark black mane that was all going down the left side of his face like the Eleventh Doctor. He had these red bags on his soullessly black eyes, witch had some white around them like normal eyes of curse.

He was on a long and black chair. Then the hole place turned into a white and perfectly clean and fancy room with a picture of Fancy Pants on the wall over a fire place. He cleared his throat and said "My apologies, I'll try my best to keep it down, and I'll pay you double." The rich man *Clears throat* Pony was surprised. He asked "Again? Jolly good then! Oh sometimes I end up thinking _you_ wore the reason why _I'm _rich." The door closed, then the room turned back into a cave again. Then all the lights from the other room turned off once more. Then the mysterious Earth Pony turned back to his screens and did a low evil laugh.

**Meanwhile**

They all sat for a moment, then Time Turner snapped his hoof and said "By Jove! Maybe Ditzzy can give you a tour, while I go on a holiday with your K-9 friend." (That I totally forgot about) The Doctor shook his head

"No no! We are here to find the last Fragment then _leave_. That is all. No time for all this _rubbish_!" Then Ditzzy gave The Doctor… _the_ _puppy eyes_! Ramona tilted her head and said

"Oh Doctor. Maybe just _one_ tour-" The Doctor slapped Ramona in the face, then warned

"No Ramona! Don't fall for it, we have to get this mission over with so we can-" Then he looked into Ditzzy's eyes. And now he couldn't look away. He tried but he just can't. His will was just not strong enough. He sighed, then said "Oh fine, just the one tour!" Ditzzy stopped her puppy eyes and started derping again then said

"Okay! follow me,"

Ditzzy flew in the air, returned, then said "Okay, this way!" As The Doctor and Ramona followed, The Doctor asked himself

"And _why_ did I agree to this in the first place _again_?" Ditzzy pointed a hoof at a library, then told them

"This is our Ponyville library! Where we get all these books and stuff, I guess… want to cheek it out?" The Doctor rolled his eyes an was about to say "No, this needs to be done as _soon_ _as_ _possible_," But Ramona answered before he did

"Oh yes, that would be lovely!" Dizzy turned and flew to the library with Ramona following her. The Doctor stood where he was. Ramona turned and asked "Oh Doctor, are you coming?" The Doctor shook his head. Ramona tilted hers and asked "Oh why Doctor?" The Doctor explained

"Well you know how _I'm_ always the one to chit chat. So I decided to stay here and make sure this is done as soon as possible." Ramona begged

"Oh Doctor, do come. I-" Then she got an idea. This is something the Doctor had _feared_ she would use sense they are in a animated world. Thus making the girls (and mares) look _much_, _much_ cuter. And has been influenced by Ditzzy. She used… _the_ _puppy_ _eyes_! Dum dum dum! *_Eagle_ _squawk_* The Doctor flatly told her

"No Ramona, I am not falling for it a 2nt time!" Ditzzy came back and asked

"Hey Ramona, are you coming?" Ramona looked back and told her

"I'm trying to use the old puppy eyes trick so the Doctor would come." Ditzzy smiled. The Doctor knew what was on her mind, so he glared at her and said

"You won't dare!" Ditzzy then came up to the Doctor and backed Ramona up. This time you can't see the _white_ in there eyes. The Doctor shook his head and said "Oh come on! _Really_ Ramona? _Really_?" They wore silent for a moment, and no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, it was starting to sink in. He sighed. "Fine, I'll go." Ditzzy jumped in the air, hovered, while she yelled

"Hurray!" Ramona looked to the Doctor and told him

"Isn't she just the _most_ _adorable_ _thing_ Doctor?" The Doctor mumbled something under his breath. Then said

"Okay, lets get this over with."

**Now here's the thing, I can't fit the entire tour all in one chapter. So I'll split it into pieces. First the library then the next thing and so on and so forth. This is been **_**DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Signing out!**


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2 Twilight's Library

**Doctor Whooves: The Two Doctors**

**Chapter 4**

**Ditzzy's Fantastic Tour Part 2**

**The Library**

The Doctor, Ramona and Ditzzy Doo wore now at the library. In there was a purple Unicorn with a dark purple mane and some light stripes on it. Her Cutie Mark was a six pointed star with six smaller stars. She was reading a book, then she heard the door open. She stopped and saw the three of them and said "Oh, hello there. Welcome to the Golden Oats library." The Doctor thanked her, then the Unicorn replied "Oh there's no need, so what are you looking for today?" The Doctor answered

"Something qui-" Then Ramona covered his muzzle with her hoof and answered for him

"Well we're here just for the tour, but it would be quite lovely to read something. Is there anything you recommend?" The purple Unicorn nodded, then levitated a book. The title was "_Slumber 101_: Everything you need to know about slumber parties, but are too afraid to ask" Ramona looked at it for a moment, then grabbed it with her hoof and said "Oh that's lovely! I always wanted a slumber party." Twilight smiled, then said

"Thank you, I wrote my own personally copy! You know, you kinda sound like a friend of mine." Ramona stopped looking at the cover, looked to the purple Unicorn and asked

"Oh really?" The purple Unicorn nodded, then she remembered something

"Oh, speaking of friends, have you meet _Pinkie_ _Pie_ yet?" The Doctor laughed-out-loud (Or LOL), then Ramona gave him a look. He slowlystopped, then frowned. The purple Unicorn asked "What's so funny?" The Doctor answered

"Nothing, nothing. It's just *_Chuckle* _her name sounds funny. *_Chuckle_* That's all." Ramona gave the Doctor a look.

"DOCTOR!" The Doctor apologized.

"Oh I'm sorry Ramona, how rude of me." Then The Doctor finally looked serous. Ramona said to herself

"Now that's better." Then turned to the purple Unicorn and said "And about your Pinkie Pie friend, I-" The Doctor cut her off by laughing again. Ramona looked to The Doctor and told him "Doctor!" But The Doctor ignored her and keep on laughing. Then, a dark purple baby Dragon with a tangerine belly, green spikes that went from head to tail and green eyes showed up from up stairs.

"Okay, I was awoken by the sound of mockery! What's the topic?" The Doctor stopped laughing and gasped right away. Him and the Dragon wore silent for a moment. The Dragon was the first to speak.

"Ah… why are you staring at me? Do I have a runny noise again?" The purple Unicorn chuckled, then answered

"No _Spike_, you do not have a runny nose." The Doctor finally spoke

"Why, you're not what I think you are, right?" Spike looked puzzled, then asked

"Are you thinking that I'm the must hansom Dragon ever?" The purple Unicorn gave him a look, then he stopped smiling. The Doctor answered

"I believe so… a real baby Dragon… the most rare spices universe (Well Berkish are not umcommen, but now's not the time). Not even _I_ could ever find one." Spike robbed his head, then said

"Ah… yeah… I am…" The Doctor all the sudden freaked out, he ran over to Spike and measured him with all these measuring sticks and tapes from Celestia knows where. Spike looked a little confused, then The Doctor asked him "Tell me, what Dragon nest did you come from? And what type of fire do you breath? Green magic fire, Phoenix fire, hell fire, spell casting candle fire or regular fire?" Spike answered

"Ah….. green magic fire?" The purple Unicorn looked to Ramona, then asked

"Let me guess, he never saw a real Dragon before." Ramona answered

"I believe so…" The two mares watched as The Doctor keep on throwing all these machines, measuring tapes and other scientific stuff. Then everything flew in the air as Spike ran and yelled then hide behind the purple Unicorn. Then The Doctor dug his way out of the pile of stuff and said "Oh come on, don't be such a baby. It's just a _little_ needle." Then held out a _huge_ needle. Spike yelled and ran some more, but then he crashed into the wall. Ramona gave The Doctor a look, he lowered his big needle and asked "What?" Ramona rolled her eyes, then trotted towards Spike.

"Oh, you poor thing. Is that mean old Doctor scaring you?" Spike slowly nodded. Ramona held out her arms, then said "Come here." Then Spike hugged her tightly an cried in her hooves. The purple Unicorn tilted her head and said

"Aw… your good with animals?" Spike gave her a look, then she added "And Dragons." Ramona answered

"Well, not so much. But I suppose I'm kinda good with kids," The purple Unicorn asked

"Oh really?" The Doctor rubbed his head as he answered

"Well, I-" Ramona cut him off by introducing herself

"I'm Ramona," Then held out a hoof. Purple Unicorn introduced herself as well

"I'm Twilight Sparkle" Then The Doctor burst out laughing again. Spike looked at him, puzzled. Then The Doctor exclaimed

"Twilight Sparkle!? What kind of name is THAT!?" Then fell to the ground. Ramona tried to settle him down

"Doctor! I-" But then Spike started laughing too while he exclaimed

"I know, RIGHT!?" As they both rolled around the floor. Ramona and Twilight got a little ticked off (Especially Twilight). Ramona asked "Let me guess, you have to deal with a comedian too?" Twilight nodded, then she tried to clam Spike down "Spike! Stop laughing! I raised you and you've known me your whole life and _now_ you think my name's funny!?" Spike burst

"YES!" Ramona tired as well.

"Doctor! Spike! You two should stop laughing like a bunch of hyenas!" The Doctor yelled

"Sorry Ramona! We just can't stop!" Ramona got an idea.

"Doctor, have you heard of the time when someone had ran over a kitten?" The Doctor and Spike stopped. Spike replied

"No, but that sounds sad." The Doctor added

"Indeed. I heard about that. It's quite a tragic story. You know what happened after that?" Spike shook his head. The Doctor explained

"Well you see, the man who ran over the Cat felt sad for his owner. So he decided to make it up to him by knocking on the door and apologize."

"Then the man asked 'I think I can make it up to you,' then the owner replied"

"Why that's nice. Let me think, I know! How are you at chasseing mice?" Then The Doctor and Spike burst some more. Ramona face hoofed. Twilight rolled her eyes and grunted. Ramona told The Doctor flatly

"You should be embarrassed!" After a _long_ moment of laughing and giggling, The Doctor finally had his last laugh along with Spike. The Doctor wiped a tear and said

"Oh, good times, good times," Spike replied

"You said it man, you said it."

**And that's it for now. Please review, comment and subscribe! This is been**_** DrWhoFan611**_**. Coming up with ideas, even while I'm asleep. Singing out!**


End file.
